The present invention relates to a game book, and more particularly, to a folding game book in which each sheet may be removed from the others and where each sheet, when removed, contains a complete package of information.
Books and magazines containing puzzles, games, mazes and the like are known in the prior art. However, when games are printed on the pages of a perfect bound book, it is difficult to remove each individual game or puzzle without destroying the book. In addition, when games or puzzles are printed on the pages of magazines, removal of a page torn from the front half of the magazine will loosen a corresponding page in the back half of the magazine. Further, it is difficult to tear individual pages from a magazine without tearing the desired page.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a folding game book which overcomes the aforenoted limitations.